Finding Your Heart
by Seuna Ailaera Sirith
Summary: This is a KagSess fic that we wrote months ago. If you don't like KagSess fics then don't read! Rated for mature scenes and language. Please R&R! Will accept constructive criticism. Hope you like it! COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Well, as you have all probably noticed, we're revamping this story. A couple of our reviewers have suggested better ways to write, and we have finally decided to follow their advice. That, and this story just seems really childish to us! The plot will be the same, but the story itself will be revamped and typed up better. This may take me some time, since we are also in the middle of writing the sequel to this story!

We hope you all like the new version of Finding Your Heart!

Lyn & Rae

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha, but we do thank Rumiko Takahashi for letting us play with her characters!

AN: This story will eventually turn into a crossover fic, with Sailormoon.

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

**Introduction**

It has been almost six years since Kagome fell through the well for the first time, and the Shikon no Tama has been completed. Naraku was destroyed, leaving only the bandit Onigumo, who Kikyou healed, and has lived with, ever since.

Kagome ran as quickly as she could. _Ai, Sango-chan, Miroku-san! I could really use your presence right now!_

"Kagome, stop! KAGOME! STOP!" screamed a furious InuYasha.

"InuYasha, Oswarii!" Kagome heard the usual thump, and kept running. _If I stop running now, he'll catch me, and at the least, beat me into a cowering mess, if not worse!_

A certain Taiyoukai we all know was walking around, enjoying the wind in his hair, and in a few moments, heard a familiar voice yelling, "KAGOME! STOP!"

"If I'm not mistaken, that was InuYasha's voice," Sesshoumaru spoke. "I wonder what's going on?" He detoured towards where InuYasha and Kagome where, using his full youkai senses. _Hmm, Kagome smells of fear… I wonder why? Surely InuYasha would not hurt her… But if he has… I'll kill him… I won't allow anyone to harm the miko I care for…_

Kagome heard InuYasha closing in on her. The next thing she knew, talons were closing upon her shoulder, and she fell. Her immediate scream reverberated across the forest.

"Wench, that was not the smartest thing to do. Now you will suffer!" InuYasha's hand slapped her across the face, and then one each went to her wrists, immobilising them. "Now, you have nowhere to run, wench, and you are mine to do with as I please."

Kagome's eyes shut in response, and she heard him laughing. Then, a moment later, she heard the sounds of rustling clothes, and then felt his claws ripping at hers until almost all of her clothing was shredded. Then, she finally decided to act. She opened her eyes a slit, so she could see where she needed to aim, then aimed a hard kick to his genitals.

He moaned, and rolled off her. Kagome screamed, "Oswarii," several times, hearing the satisfying 'crash'. She then grabbed his haori, and slipped it on, tying it. She ran off, and shortly came across a cliff. She looked down, saw a thick branch protruding from the rock face, and jumped onto it.

After Sesshoumaru heard Kagome scream, he sped up, tracing her scent to a cliff face. _Oh, Goddesses… please tell me that that isn't blood I smell mixed with her scent. Surely she didn't…_

For a while though, it looked as if she had. Sesshoumaru searched the air for InuYasha's scent, and found it a moment later. A few minutes later, the Taiyoukai landed in front of InuYasha.

The hanyou in question looked up at him. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" he snarled.

"What did you do to Kagome, hanyou?" the Taiyoukai spat.

"None of your damn business, Sesshoumaru!"

"It is my business, hanyou; I have made it my business."

"Why do you care what happens to Kagome, anyway? You have always hated us!"

"On the contrary, InuYasha, I never hated you, or Kagome, or any of your friends. Now, what did you do to Kagome?"

"Why? What happened?"

"If my youkai senses are telling the truth, she jumped off a cliff." _Oh, Kagome-chan, I hope that you survived that fall, because if you haven't, there is nothing that could stop me from killing InuYasha._ "InuYasha, I am going to search for Kagome. I'll see you later," and with that, flew back over to the cliff. "Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME! Where are you!"

Oswarii: sit  
Hanyou: half-demon  
Taiyoukai: Great Demon  
Haori: over tunic  
Miko: Priestess  
Youkai: Demon  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls

And the first chapter is finished! Please review!  
Lyn & Rae

Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi...


	2. Kagome's Rescue

Well, as you have all probably noticed, we're revamping this story

To PointPleasant: don't worry, this'll get longer, we promise. Just have some patience, okay?

Sif-the-elf: Thanks for the compliment! :points up: The story will get more background as we get further into the story. And as to Sess, well, correct us if we're wrong, but we've never heard Sess actually **say** that he hated InuYasha; he just didn't understand why InuYasha got the Tetsusaiga instead of him.

Hikaritenshi2000: don't worry, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu and company, okay, okay, we said it!

_Chapter 2: Kagome's Rescue_

_Is that Sesshoumaru? Why would he be searching for me?_ "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru-sama!"

In a moment, the Taiyoukai stood before her. "Kagome! Are you all right? What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru, I-Inu—InuYasha—he tried to rape me!" Kagome collapsed onto the base of the branch, and fell. She screamed, and her hand reached to catch the branch—

—Only to be caught by Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up, and then sniffed. "Why do you smell of blood, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down, and then gasped. "My side!"

There was a wound in her side, from when InuYasha injured her.

Sesshoumaru growled. "InuYasha did this to you, didn't he?"

Kagome nodded. "About a few hours ago… that's what started this whole issue. He slashed at my side; I hit him, sat him several times, and started running."

"You managed to keep him from reaching you for how long?"

"A few hours, and I was only able to keep him off me that long because I kept on sitting him."

Sesshoumaru tried to use Tenseiga on her, to heal her injury, and Tenseiga failed. He frowned. "I'll have to bring you back to my estate. Tenseiga won't heal that wound."

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru, but I think I can handle—" Kagome doubled over as a wave of pain hit her, and almost fell off the branch again.

Sesshoumaru caught her again, and lifted her into his arms. "No. You can't, Kagome-san. I'm talking you to my palace, where you can be healed." With that, he took off.

Sesshoumaru landed in front of his palace, and looked down at the woman in his arms, making sure she was all right. Kagome had passed out during the trip.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned!" Jaken came running up. He bowed, and then realised who Sesshoumaru was carrying. "My lord, why is InuYasha's wench with you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer the query. "Jaken, prepare the medical wing for Kagome. She is badly injured."

Jaken nodded. "Yes, my lord." He then bowed, and ran off.

Sesshoumaru walked inside.

A few days later, Sesshoumaru sat in his study, working on a few important matters, when a knock resounded on his door. "Come," Sesshoumaru called, without even looking up.

Jaken walked in, leading a healed Kagome in. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome is here to see you."

"Very well, bring her in."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am already here," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru started. "Kagome-san, have a seat. Jaken, leave. I have some business to discuss with this Kagome-sama."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken bowed out.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "What do you need to discuss with me?"

Sesshoumaru considered his words. "Kagome-san, you know of the young girl, Rin, who travels with me occasionally, do you not?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, her warder and mentor recently… left, and I have been looking for a new one for Rin. I just want the best for her, and well… with your situation, and the way I found you, I am assuming that you don't want to go back to InuYasha for a while at least…"

"Sesshoumaru, get to the point. Are you asking me to be Rin's mentor or not?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome, I am."

"Very well, Sesshoumaru-sama. I accept. Where will I be staying?" Kagome asked.

"I'll take you there myself, Kagome-san. And please, drop the –sama when it's just the two of us. It isn't required of you."

Kagome eyed him. "Very well, Sesshoumaru-san."

The Taiyoukai in question rose. "Come, Kagome-san. I will take you to Rin."

The pair exited.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the room, Rin looked up. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She gestured to Kagome. "Who is she?"

Sesshoumaru replied, "This is Higurashi Kagome-sama. She is your new warder and mentor."

Kagome was completely unprepared for Rin's reaction.

"YAY!" Rin jumped into Kagome's arms, then looked at her. "Are we going to be friends, Higurashi-sama?"

"Hai, Rin, and please, just call me Kagome."

_Narrator: Several months later, Kagome begins to realise that she is starting to have feelings for Sesshoumaru, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might have feelings for her too… at least, she hopes so…_

_This story continues about six months later…_

_Taiyoukai: Great Demon_

_Well, we hope that you like this revamped version of Chapter 2!_

_Lyn & Rae_

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi..._


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Here's the next revamped chapter

Here's the next revamped chapter! Our favourite characters are appearing in it!

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha, or Sailormoon, no matter how much we want to!

_Chapter 3: Living with Sesshoumaru_

Kagome and Rin were in Kagome's antechamber in the palace, where Kagome was trying to teach Rin how to read and write in cursive, when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome called out sharply. For she had made it quite clear that when she was tutoring Rin, no one was to disturb her, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, or a message from him.

"Higurashi-sama, it is Jaken. I bring you a message from the Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Come in, Jaken." After the imp entered, Kagome extended a hand. "May I have the message now, please?"

"Certainly, Higurashi-sama!" Jaken extended the paper toward her. "May I be excused, Higurashi-sama?"

"Just a moment, Jaken. I may need you to stay here. And also, a favour," Kagome spoke.

"What is it, Higurashi-sama?"

"Don't call me Higurashi-sama. Call me Kagome-san. All right?" Kagome looked at Jaken.

"Hai! Arigatou, Kagome-san!"

Kagome looked at Rin. "Hang on a moment, Rin-chan. Ok?"

"Ok, Kagome-chan!" Rin piped up.

Kagome took a look at the message.

_Kagome-san,_

_Someone has arrived and is asking to see you in my study, if you will join me in five minutes?_

_Arigatou,_

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome nodded, then looked at Rin. "Rin-chan, stay here. Jaken, I need you to keep an eye on Rin-chan for me."

"Hai, Kagome-san! See you soon!" Jaken nodded.

Kagome hugged Rin, and left.

Kagome walked down to Sesshoumaru's study, and knocked on the door, then walked in. "You requested my presence, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai, I did. There are two people here who wish to speak with you."

"Nani?" Kagome was confused. "Who could be here to speak with me?"

"Princess Kagome-sama, it is you!" Two figures emerged from the shadows behind Sesshoumaru.

"Princess Kagome, don't you recognise us?" The other asked.

Kagome gasped, surprised. "Usagi-san? Lyn-san? How are you here?" She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. "These two are from my home… They're my closest friends back home…" She looked back at the twins.

"Matte."

The trio turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, and he continued, "How is Kagome a princess?"

Kagome looked at the pair. "I'd like to know that myself, anata ni."

"Kagome… Hime-san…" Lyn started to say.

"It's like this…"

"You are a Princess…"

"You just happen to be our younger sister, and a Royal Princess of the Silver Millennium," Usagi finished.

Kagome stood there, speechless. A few minutes later, though, she spoke. "How is this possible? I would have some sort of memory of this, wouldn't I?" She aimed the question at Usagi.

Usagi shook her head. "Kagome-chan, it was much the same way with me, when I first found out. I couldn't believe it myself."

"Usa? Lyn? What is going on here?" A feminine voice questioned.

Usagi and Lyn turned. "Serenity-mama! Help us, please? Kagome doesn't believe that we are her sisters!"

Serenity walked to Kagome, who drew herself up. "Kagome, relax, please. We do not mean you any harm.

"Now, I need you to just shut your eyes for a second, please?"

Kagome heard the pleading tone in Serenity's voice, and nodded, closing her eyes.

Serenity placed a fingertip to Kagome's forehead, and a crescent moon began to appear on her forehead.

_**Flashback**_

After her vision cleared, Kagome found herself running in a marble hallway. "Serenity! Seira! Wait up!"

Serenity and Seira turned around and laughed. "Sorry, Kagome-chan! We didn't mean to leave you behind!"

Kagome caught up with them, and leaned over, resting a hand each on their shoulder. "Mother is looking for the three of us. Someone just came and told me."

Serenity and Seira looked at each other. "Well, let's go then. We haven't got all day."

When the three Princesses entered the throne room, Queen Serenity sat there, with three men standing before her. One with long silver hair, which hung loose, one with long black hair in a ponytail, and the last with short black hair. "Ahh! Princesses! We have guests. Will you gentlemen please introduce yourselves?"

The three men turned around. The one with long black hair stepped forward. "My name is Seiya Kou. It is nice to meet you, Your Highnesses."

The one with short black hair stepped forward next. "My name is Tohru Misaki. I am also pleased to make your acquaintances, Your Highnesses."

The silver-haired tall man stepped forward, and the three sisters gasped. His face had crimson marks on them, and a blue crescent moon, tilted, on his forehead. He smirked as he said, "My name is Sesshoumaru Taiyou, and yes, I am youkai. I am the Prince of the Western Lands. It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses."

The three Princesses stepped forward, and curtseyed. Seira started by saying, "My name is Princess Seira Lyn Crystalia. I am the heiress to the Star Kingdom."

Serenity went next, saying, "I am Princess Seira's younger twin sister, Serenity Lunaria Crystalia, and I am the heiress to the Moon Kingdom."

Kagome went last. "I am Princess Kagome Miko Crystalia. I am the heiress of the Sun Kingdom."

The three Princesses curtseyed again while saying, "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom."

Kagome's vision went cloudy, then she saw other images flashing through, mostly of herself with Sesshoumaru, and then of Serenity and Seira with Seiya and Tohru, all three couples enjoying themselves together.

_**End Flashback**_

Back with the others, Kagome was laid down upon a couch, since she collapsed when Serenity's finger touched her forehead. A minute later, the crescent moon solidified, and Kagome's eyes opened. "Serenity-mama? Usa-chan, Lyn-chan?"

The trio nodded, and Serenity hugged Kagome. "My young one, my baby, your sisters have something they want to tell you, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She faced her sisters. "What did you need to tell me, shisuta-chan?"

Usagi began, "Kagome-chan, we're here because we knew what happened to you on that day several months ago… We saw InuYasha beating you…"

"It took all of Usa-chan's strength and persuasion to keep me from killing InuYasha then," Lyn continued. "We saw you being rescued by Sesshoumaru-sama here, and decided to go back home.

"A few days ago, we had a vision about you meeting InuYasha again, and him hurting you again, and—"

"We decided that we couldn't let that happen," Usagi finished. "So, we got our affairs in order, told our family and our daughters that we were leaving, and didn't know how long we would be gone.

"Then, we came here, and immediately began searching—"

"For Sesshoumaru's castle," Lyn continued. "We knew that he would not let you out of his sight for some time at least, so we began looking."

"And now that we've finally found you, we're not ever losing you, again," Usagi looked at Kagome, with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Kagome was nearly speechless. "You came here… to protect me?" When the twins nodded, she rushed to them and embraced them. "You're the best."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Well," and he looked at the twins, "considering that you are not here to hurt Kagome-san, but protect her, I will let you stay.

"Besides," he continued, "it's good to finally meet some of Kagome's family."

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-san."

Serenity smiled at her three daughters. "Kagome, there is something important that I need to tell you. May we speak alone?" she asked the others.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and led the twins out into the hall.

Serenity looked at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, tell me if I'm wrong, but… are you in love with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome nodded, then a worried look crossed her face. "I don't know if he loves me, though… I hope he does…" she looked at the door he exited.

Serenity smiled. " Don't worry, I think you'll find out soon enough, Kagome-chan."

The moment Sesshoumaru, Usagi, and Lyn entered the hall, Usagi and Lyn turned and looked at him.

Sesshoumaru stepped back. "What is it, you two?"

"We have a question for you…" Usagi began.

"You love Kagome, don't you?" Lyn finished.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru stammered.

"You're in love with Kagome, it's written all over your face and mannerisms," Usagi pointed out.

"I – I don't know how I feel about Kagome," Sesshoumaru lied.

"Don't try to fool us, Sesshoumaru," Lyn began.

"We are mistresses of matters of the heart, and can tell when someone is in love," Usagi continued.

"And you, Sesshoumaru, are definitely in love. With Kagome," Lyn smiled.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Well, ladies, you figured it out… I am in love with Kagome… I have been for a long time, probably about five years…"

"Then why haven't you told her?" Usagi questioned.

"Because, it's too soon to tell whether she loves me or not…"

"Well, Sesshoumaru, you'll find out, soon enough, whether or not she loves you," Lyn replied.

We should have the next updated chapter up soon! We hope you enjoyed this much-revamped chapter! Lyn & Rae

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi.  
An angel's smile will turn even tears into rainbows._

_Arigatou - thank you _

_Hai - yes_

_Nani - what?_

_Matte - wait_

_Anata - you_

_Ni - two_

_Hime-san - Princess_


	4. Letters, Part 1

Okay, review time

Okay, review time!

Shadowcat1028: Thanks!

Hikaritenshi2000: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, I'll have the new chapter up... now!

LynGreenTea: Don't worry, I'm writing more! Actually, I already have this story finished, and have begun work on the sequel!

AN: I hope you all like this chapter! I'm uploading two, so you have extra reading to do!

_Chapter 4: Letters, Part 1_

Kagome sprawled on her divan, and just rested her eyes. _Sesshoumaru-chan… I wonder what's going on with you… You've been acting strangely around Lyn, Usa, and I for the last two days… it makes me wonder what you're thinking…_

She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing a few yards away. "Sesshoumaru!" She sat bolt upright. "What brings you to my chambers, Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Kagome-san…" and Sesshoumaru sat down on another divan in her room, "I know you miss your friends. Wouldn't you like to send them messages, tell them that you're all right?"

Kagome Lynted, because she hadn't even thought of what her friends might think if she was gone too long. "You're right! Oh Sesshoumaru, what will I do? My friends probably think that I'm back in my—my home," she finished.

"And where exactly is your home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well-I-live-on-the-other-side-of-the-well-in-InuYasha's-forest-about-500-years-in-the-future," Kagome said really quickly, hoping that Sesshoumaru didn't catch all of what she said.

"Hmm, I see. So, you're actually from the future?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Kagome, cut the –sama out. I've told you time and again, you don't need to use that when we are alone."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru…" Kagome quieted.

Sesshoumaru called for Jaken. When the imp scurried in, Sesshoumaru turned to him. "Jaken. Fetch several pieces of stationery from my study, and bring them here to Kagome. She is going to try and contact her friends."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken scurried out.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Enjoying your day off?"

"Actually, yes. I'd forgotten how tiresome watching little ones can be," Kagome replied. "I haven't had to baby-sit, let alone mentor a child… let's see… for the entire time I've been here, before I began working for you. Oh Kami…" Kagome closed her eyes. "Who's taking care of Souta?"

"Who is this Souta?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Souta is my little brother… I haven't seen him, or my family, in almost a year! Mama… Jii-chan… they must be so worried about me…" she almost started crying, but then her head snapped up. "Jaken is almost back…" She sat up, and straightened herself out.

Sesshoumaru caught himself before he smiled. _Oh, Kagome-chan… you act so much the lady… I wish you were my lady… my Lady of the Western Lands…_

Jaken knocked, and then walked in. "Kagome-sama, here is the stationery required. May I be excused, Sesshoumaru-dono?" When Sesshoumaru nodded, Jaken walked out.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "If you wish to write your friends now, I will leave."

He stood, and was about to leave when Kagome spoke. "Matte, Sesshoumaru, onegai?"

He turned. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Will you help me? I know you have other things to do, but—"

"I'd be happy to."

Sesshoumaru's reply caught Kagome completely off guard. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

**Breaklinefeelfreetoignoreme**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat back, and looked at the completed letters.

"Not bad, Kagome-san. Now, all that has to be done is get them delivered," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know just the pair who will do that." Kagome concentrated extremely hard. _"Usa, Lyn, can you come to my antechamber? I have a favour to ask."_

"_Not a problem. We'll be right there,"_ their answer reverberated in her head.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Usa and Lyn should be here soon."

Usagi and Lyn walked in, as if on cue. "What do you need, shisuta-chan?" Lyn asked.

"Usa, Lyn, can you take these letters to my friends? And ask them to meet away from InuYasha before they read them. These four are for Kaede, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku," and she handed those to Usagi. "These two are for Kikyou and Kouga," and she handed them to Lyn.

Lyn asked, "Aren't Kikyou and Kouga with the rest of the group?"

"No, Lyn, they aren't. Kouga is an ookamiyoukai who has never gotten along with InuYasha, and stays away from him as much as possible. Kikyou has always been a lone traveller, until a couple of years ago, which is when she started living with Onigumo," Kagome explained. "Kouga is always on the move. You should be able to find him within a day or two, though, with the powers you have. Hell, you could always bring him to you. You have the power to do it.

"Usa-chan, my other friends are in the village near the well in InuYasha's forest. They don't go anywhere anymore, unless there's a stray youkai or two to destroy, and even then, they don't go very far, so they're usually back either the same day, or the next day," Kagome explained.

"Hai, Kagome-chan. We'll be back soon," Usagi and Lyn chorused.

**Yesanotherbreakline**

Usagi walked into the village, and immediately started looking for Kaede's hut. A villager approached her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the Miko Kaede-sama, the Houshi Miroku-sama, and the Taijiri Sango-sama," Usagi answered. "I have messages to deliver to them from the Princess Kagome-sama."

"From THE Kagome-sama?" The villager seemed doubtful. "Very well, I will lead you to them."

A few minutes later, the two stood outside Kaede's hut. "Miko Kaede-sama is inside."

"Domo arigatou," Usagi answered. She then walked inside.

Kaede stood. "Who are ye, and why are ye here?"

"Kaede-sama, onegai, calm down. I am here on an assignment from the Princess Kagome-sama," Usagi replied.

"From Kagome? Ye mean Higurashi Kagome, do ye not?"

"Hai, Kaede-sama, I do."

Kaede went to a back room, and a minute later, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou walked back out with Kaede.

Sango asked, "You are here on an assignment from Kagome-chan?"

"I thought she went home. Why would she be sending us letters in this era when she can just come see us?" Miroku questioned.

"Onegai, minna-san, sit," Usagi asked. "I just have one more question.

"InuYasha isn't here, is he?"

"No, he is not," Sango replied.

"All right." Usagi threw up an impenetrable barrier around the hut. "He won't be getting back inside until we're through here.

"I hold here messages from Kagome-chan, to all four of you. She requested that InuYasha not be here when you read them, so that he doesn't know she's alive. She believes that he thinks she is dead and gone," Usagi explained, handing out the messages.

The quartet read their letters.

**LettertoKaedelettertoKaedelettertoKaede**

_Kaede-sama,_

_This is Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch before now._

_I'm safe, and I'm living in Sesshoumaru's palace right now. He rescued me from InuYasha six months ago, and I've been living with him ever since._

_I miss all of you so much, and I wish you were here with me._

_I must keep this short. If you wish to visit me, then come to Sesshoumaru's palace._

_Lots of love,_

_Kagome_

LettertoMirokulettertoMirokulettertoMiroku

_Miroku, _

_This is Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch before now; I've been really busy._

_I'm safe, and I'm living in Sesshoumaru's palace right now. He rescued me from InuYasha six months ago, and I've been living with him ever since._

_I must keep this short. If you wish to visit me, then come to Sesshoumaru's palace._

_From your friend,_

_Kagome_

LettertoSangolettertoSangolettertoSango _Sango-chan,_

_This is Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch before now; I've been really busy._

_I'm safe, and I'm living in Sesshoumaru's palace right now. He rescued me from InuYasha six months ago, and I've been living with him ever since._

_I miss you all, and I wish you were here with me. It's been hard._

_I must keep this short. If you wish to visit me, then come to Sesshoumaru's palace._

_Love from your adoptive sister,_

_Kagome_

LettertoShippoulettertoShippoulettertoShippou

_Shippou-chan, _

_This is Kagome-mama. I imagine that my absence has been the hardest on you. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch before now._

_Listen, Shippou, and listen well. InuYasha thinks I am dead, I know he does. It is extremely important that you do NOT show him this letter. I don't want him to know that I'm alive and healthy._

_I'm safe, and I'm living in Sesshoumaru's palace right now. He rescued me from InuYasha six months ago, and I've been living with him ever since._

_I miss you most of all, and I wish you were here with me. It's been hard._

_I must keep this short. If you wish to visit me, then come to Sesshoumaru's palace, with Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Just make sure that InuYasha doesn't follow you._

_Love from your adoptive mother,_

_Kagome_

**anotherbreaklinetoignore**

The quartet looked at each other, and Sango and Shippou shared a hug. "I can hardly believe it… Kagome-mama is all right!" Shippou cried.

Sango and Kaede didn't say a word; they just let their tears of joy run down their faces.

Miroku looked at Usagi. "So, Kagome is living with Sesshoumaru now, hmm? Well, as long as she's happy, then that's good."

Usagi smiled. "I knew you would say that."

The quartet looked at Usagi. "Can you take us to Kagome now?"

"Unfortunately, no. InuYasha might get suspicious if he shows up and none of you are here. Kagome-chan told me that InuYasha was to be kept ignorant of this for as long as possible. She wants nothing to do with him. And I can't really say I blame her. If any man hurt me as much as he hurt her, I wouldn't want anything to do with him either," Usagi replied.

"What do you mean, InuYasha hurt Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Yes, please explain," Miroku added.

"You mean, you never knew? Ever?" Usagi asked. When everyone shook his or her heads no, she began. "InuYasha, whenever he and Kagome were alone, would beat Kagome. She still has scars from where he hit, kicked, or slashed at her.

"He was doing that for the last two years before Kagome disappeared."

"He WHAT!" Sango yelled. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. She continued, "InuYasha will die for what he has done!"

"Sango-sama! Calm down, please!" Usagi cautioned. "Just because I have a barrier up doesn't mean that InuYasha can't hear what we're saying!

"Now," Usagi continued in a hushed voice, "I have to go back to Sesshoumaru's palace. As Kagome more than likely said in her letters, if you wish to visit her, just come to his palace. You will be welcomed."

With that, Usagi removed the barrier, and walked out.

Finalbreaklineforthischapter

Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi.  
An angel's smile will turn even tears into rainbows._

_Jii-chan - grandfather _

_Matte - wait_

_Onegai - please_

_Shisuta-chan - sister_

_Ookamiyoukai - Wolf demon_

_Miko - Priestess_

_Houshi - Monk_

_Taijiri - Demon slayer_

_Minna - everyone_


	5. Letters, Part 2

Well, we're halfway through editing the story

Well, we're halfway through editing the story! We hope you like this new updated chapter!

Rae

_Chapter 5: Letters, Part 2_

**Thefirstbreaklinetoignore**

Lyn walked up to Kikyou's home. _Megami-sama, I hope Kikyou-sama is home._

"Who are you?" A voice intruded upon her thoughts. "Why are you here?"

Lyn turned. "You are the Miko Kikyou-sama, are you not?"

Kikyou nodded. "I am."

"Kikyou-sama, it is urgent that I have a word with you. I have a message from the Princess Kagome-sama."

"From Kagome-chan? Here, let us go inside immediately."

Kikyou and Lyn walked inside.

"Have a seat, Lyn-san. May I please see the message from Kagome now?"

"Hai, Kikyou-sama." Lyn handed her the letter.

"Lyn, quit with the formalities. You are obviously one of Kagome's trusted friends, or she wouldn't have asked you to convey this to me."

"Hai, Kikyou-san."

Kikyou read her letter.

_Kikyou-chan,_

_This is Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch before now; things have been exceedingly hectic around here._

_Kikyou, InuYasha thinks that I am dead and gone, and has probably told you so._ (_As a matter of fact, he did,_ Kikyou thought.)_ Well, as you can see, or at least read, I'm not. But I don't want InuYasha to know that yet._

_I'm safe, and I'm living in Sesshoumaru's palace right now. He rescued me from InuYasha about six months ago, and I've been living with him ever since._

_I miss you, and I wish you were here with me, Kikyou-chan._

_If you wish to visit me, then come to Sesshoumaru's palace. You will be welcomed. Just make sure that InuYasha doesn't follow you._

_Lots of love,_

_Kagome_

**breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline**

Kikyou looked at Lyn. "Lyn, why would InuYasha believe that Kagome is dead?"

"Because," Lyn explained, "the last day that InuYasha saw Kagome, she jumped over a cliff. Sesshoumaru saved her, but InuYasha doesn't know that."

"Why would Kagome-chan jump over a cliff?"

"To get away from InuYasha."

"Why?"

Lyn swallowed at the next statement. "InuYasha—he used to beat her; he even raped her once."

"He WHAT!" Kikyou was on her feet. "How dare he hurt her! I ought to kill him!" Her miko powers began to flare up.

"Kikyou-san, please, calm down!" Lyn grabbed her hands. "Please; I'm begging you!"

Kikyou took several deep breaths. Her miko powers began to diminish as she calmed down. "Thank you, Lyn."

"Kikyou-san, may I ask a favour? I have to deliver another letter, to Kagome's last friend, Kouga of the Wolf-Demon Tribe. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, but I can help you find him. Let's go."

Kikyou and Lyn walked out, after Kikyou left Onigumo a letter.

**Anotherbreaklineignoreifyouplease**

They travelled up to the caves where Kouga used to live.

"May I help you, ladies?"

Lyn and Kikyou turned. Kouga was standing there. Lyn asked, "Are you Kouga, of the Wolf-Demon Tribe?"

"I am. What do you want of me?"

"Kouga-sama, I have a letter that the Princess Kagome-sama wishes for me to convey to you," Lyn answered.

"Kagome? From my Kagome?"

"Yes, from Kagome-sama."

"Let me have it, please."

Kouga took the letter that Lyn handed him, and began to read.

_Kouga-kun,_

_This is Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch before now, things have been really busy._

_I'm safe. Sesshoumaru saved me from some youkai six months ago, and then let me leave, after making sure I was all right._

_No, I'm not with InuYasha. He thinks I'm dead and buried, and hopefully, still does. I'm not going to tell you why here._

_I must keep this short. Goodbye, Kouga-kun._

_From your friend,_

_Kagome_

**Breaklineifyouwanttoignoreitthendo**

Kouga looked at Lyn. "Do you know where Kagome is staying? She wouldn't say in her letter."

Lyn answered, "If Kagome didn't tell you, then I most certainly can't. I'm following her orders."

"Very well, then can you convey a quick letter for me? It's for Kagome."

Lyn nodded.

Kouga wrote a quick note on the back of her letter, and handed it to Lyn. "I'm counting on you. Arigatou."

Lyn nodded, and she and Kikyou walked away.

Kouga thought, _Hopefully, they'll leave a trail that I can follow. I'm glad I don't have my Jewel Shards anymore. That Kikyou is able to sense them._ He began following them, after making sure that they were far enough away.

Finalbreaklineinthischapter

We hope you all liked this chapter! We should get the next one up in a few days. Ja ne!

Lyn & Rae Crystalia

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi.  
An angel's smile will turn even tears into rainbows._

_Miko - Priestess_

_Youkai - Demon_

_Arigatou - Thank you_

_Konnichiwa - Hello_

_Minna - Everyone_

_Shisuta-chan - Sister_

_Inuyoukai - Dog demon_

_Taiyoukai - Great Demon_

_Gomen - Sorry_

_Ookamiyoukai - Wolf demon_


	6. Realisations and Confrontations

Well, I have been inspired by Hikaritenshi's faithfulness in reading and reviewing

Well, we've been inspired by Hikaritenshi's faithfulness in reading and reviewing. Hikaritenshi-san! These next two chapters are just for you, since you've been such a good reviewer!

We hope you all like these next few chapters!

Lyn & Rae

_Chapter 6: Realisations_

**Firstbreaklineofthechapter**

Kagome was pacing in her room, when Lyn, Usagi, and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Shisuta-chan, is something wrong?" Usagi asked.

"We've never seen you this tense," Lyn added.

"Nor I," Sesshoumaru added. "What is it?"

Kagome stopped pacing, and looked at them. "What? Oh, I'm just worried… what if InuYasha discovers that I am still alive, and tries to take me from all of you?"

"Kagome-san," and Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Calm down. Please. Do you honestly think that we would let him?" _Besides,_ Sesshoumaru added to himself,_ you have become a part of my family, and I don't let anything happen to my family. You may rest assured; I will not let InuYasha take you from me._

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-san." She barely stopped herself from hugging him.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Kagome-san, Princess, don't worry. I would be honourless indeed if I let InuYasha harm you."

**Breaklinebreaklineyesyesbreakline**

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study, and he called for Jaken.

A few moments later, Jaken was in his study. "You called, my lord?"

"Yes, Jaken, I did. Please tell Lyn that I wish to see her for a moment."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken scurried out.

A few minutes later, Lyn knocked on the door, then walked in. "You requested my presence, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Lyn-san, I did. I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

"I need you to take Kagome to the gardens with you. I want to meet her there, but I don't want her to know that I want to see her. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, Sesshoumaru. May I go?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Lyn-san."

"Not a problem, Sesshoumaru." Lyn walked out.

**Breaklineafter15minutespassbreakline**

Kagome was resting, when Lyn, Usagi, and Rin walked in. "Konnichiwa, minna-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan," Lyn answered. "We were just going to go for a walk in the gardens. Why don't you come with us?"

"Sure. I could use some exercise, anyway." Kagome got up. "Let's go, minna!"

The quartet walked out.

**Breaklinewheredideveryonego?**

The trio of young women walked in the gardens, while Rin animatedly examined what seemed like every flower along the path.

"So, you did get all the letters delivered, right, shisuta-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Kagome," Usagi answered.

"Oh! That reminds me! Kagome-chan, Kouga sent a letter back to you," Lyn exclaimed. "Here you go."

Kagome read her letter from Kouga.

**LetterfromKougaletterfromKougaletterfromKouga**

_Kagome-chan,_

_It's Kouga. I have a question for you._

_May I come and see you? It's been such a long time, and I really miss you, Kagome. You have no idea how much._

_Where are you staying? Are you all right? When the messenger delivered your letter, she wouldn't say where you were. I'd just really like to see with my own eyes that you are all right._

_Hoping to see you soon!_

_From Kouga_

Outoftheletterhecamehecame, outoftheletterhecame

Kagome looked at Lyn. "He didn't follow you back, did he? I wouldn't put it past him. He's relentless when it comes to me."

"Kikyou and I kept checking. He wasn't following us; I can guarantee it," Lyn assured her.

"Well, hello there, ladies," a male voice intoned behind them.

Kagome whirled. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Nice to see you."

"I might say the same. Lyn-san, Usagi-san, will you excuse us? I have a question for the Kagome-sama."

Lyn and Usa nodded. "Rin!" Usagi called. "Let's go play a game inside, okay? It's really fun, I promise!"

"Okay!" Rin ran up to her, and the trio left.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Kagome, come with me, please?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a secluded glade in the gardens, then turned and looked at her. "Kagome-san, this may be a tender subject, but… did InuYasha ever explain about youkai—"

Kagome silenced him with a glance. "Sesshoumaru, InuYasha **never** explained anything to me. If I needed to learn anything about youkai, Sango was the one who taught me about it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand. Kagome, did Sango ever teach you about Inu youkai traditions?"

Kagome nodded. "At one point, we all thought I would end up mated to… InuYasha, so Sango taught me as much as she could about Inu youkai traditions. That," and Kagome nearly choked on the next words, "was before InuYasha started… beating me." She closed her eyes against the images flashing through her psyche and spirit.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart go 'thump', and replied, "It's all right, Kagome-san, he can't harm you while you're here… with me. I swear I won't let him." He sat down on the bench.

Kagome looked at him, and was stunned at the emotion she saw in his eyes. _Can it… be? Sesshoumaru-chan looks as though he's… in love… with me?_ "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked tenderly.

The Taiyoukai in question looked at her. "Kagome, how many times to I have to tell you, drop the –sama! It isn't required of _you_… it hasn't been for a long time now."

Kagome flinched. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Kagome-chan…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru? I have one question for you." After he nodded, she went on. "Sesshoumaru… are you in love… with me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and was about to reply when an annoying voice yelled, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see Jaken running towards them.

Jaken stopped, then bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, a young ookamiyoukai has arrived at the front gate, and is asking for you and Kagome-hime.

"He says his name is—"

"Kouga!" Kagome interjected. "How can that be? I didn't tell him where I was!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome at her outburst, and then looked back at Jaken. "Thank you, Jaken. Bring Kouga to the throne room in a few minutes, and Kagome and I will be waiting for him."

Jaken ran off. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, I swear, I didn't tell Kouga where I was."

Sesshoumaru placed a finger to Kagome's lips. "Don't worry, I believe you.

"Now, we need to prepare." He handed Kagome a kimono. "Take this, and put it on."

Kagome ran off, and came back dressed in the kimono. "Shall we go, then?"

**Breaklinehehehe**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into the throne room, and Sesshoumaru arranged himself upon the dais.

Kouga came in, led by Jaken, who quickly bowed his way out.

"Kagome!" Kouga started toward her.

"Kouga." Kagome acknowledged.

Kouga reached her and embraced her fiercely. "Kagome, I've been so worried about you!"

Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome backed away. "Kouga," and her eyes narrowed, "do you remember the promise you made to me when we first met?"

Kouga replied, "Of course! I said I would protect you."

"WELL, GUESS WHAT, BAKA!" Kagome bellowed. "Do you know what you left me with every time you left over the last two years that I spent with InuYasha!"

Kouga backed away as her miko powers rose to a fever pitch. "W-what, Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru got up and stood next to Kagome, putting his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the pain that her miko purification powers caused him. "Kouga, you left her with an honourless hanyou who beat her every time you and Kagome's friends weren't around."

At Sesshoumaru's words, Kouga slumped to the floor. "Oh, Kami… No wonder you're so mad at me, Kagome… I never even noticed… I'm so sorry."

Someone knocked on the throne room doors, and then Usagi, Lyn, and Rin burst in.

Usagi turned to Sesshoumaru. "Forgive us, Sesshoumaru-sama, but we thought we heard Kagome shouting. What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru was about to answer, when Kagome did that for him. "I did shout, but I'll explain it to you later, ladies. All right?"

The trio nodded, and Lyn and Rin left. Usagi, however, asked, "May I please stay?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded.

Jaken walked in. "Forgive me, my lord, but four more people have appeared at the entrance."

"Bring them in, Jaken."

Jaken scampered off, and brought the quartet in a minute later.

"Sango, Miroku! Shippou!" Kagome cried, falling to her knees.

Shippou ran to his adopted mother. "Kagome, Kagome!"

Kagome hugged him tightly, and felt him flinch. "Shippou? What's happened to you?" She examined him. "Oh, Shippou… InuYasha started beating you when I left, didn't he?" He nodded, and she embraced him lightly enough not to hurt.

Breaklinelet'sseethebrothersfight!

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha. "What are you doing here, hanyou?" he sneered.

"I've just come to take what's mine," InuYasha growled, shifting Tetsusaiga from hand to hand.

Kagome stood, still holding Shippou. "I am not yours, InuYasha-baka. Oswarii!"

InuYasha hit the floor. He got up, and practically flew toward Kagome and Shippou. As soon as he reached them, he hit Kagome across the jaw line, and sent her and Shippou flying, knocking her out.

Sesshoumaru barely managed to catch them in time. He looked down at Kagome's face, which was already bruising. He set them down, and looked at Usagi, who immediately ran over and began tending to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt that rising cloud of red hatred, and fought to control it. He growled, "You would dare hit a woman, holding an innocent child? That was completely without honour," and he drew Toukijin. "Even for you."

"What, like I had any to begin with? Remember, Sesshoumaru, you told me that I, by simply being a hanyou, tainted the family name," InuYasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru threw up a protective barrier, and walked over to Usagi. "Kagome?"

Usagi shook her head. "Kagome-sama is comatose, Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't wake her."

At those words, not just Sesshoumaru, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippou turned merciless looks on InuYasha, who finally started to realise the danger he was in.

Sesshoumaru started toward InuYasha, only to be stopped by a voice, saying, "InuYasha, what dilemma be ye getting into now?"

Miroku and Shippou exclaimed, "Kaede-sama!"

"Kaede-bachan, InuYasha just knocked Kagome-chan unconscious a few minutes ago," Sango explained quietly to Kaede.

At that piece of disturbing information, Kaede turned red with a controlled vehemence. She then rushed to Kagome, and with a burst of spiritual energy, revived her former protégé.

With a moan, Kagome woke. She looked up at Kaede, Sesshoumaru, and Usagi.

"Minna-chan? Kaede-san!" She sat bolt upright.

"Kagome-chan, shh," Sesshoumaru whispered to her.

"Sesshoumaru-chan, what the hell happened to me?" Kagome queried.

"InuYasha attacked you and the little one," Sesshoumaru answered with a growl.

"Shippou? Shippou!" Kagome called, and the young kitsune ran to her.

"Kagome-mama!" Shippou buried himself in her arms, and then looked up, searching her face. "Are you okay, Kagome-mama?"

Kagome got up, picking up the kitsune as she did so. "No, Shippou-chan, but I will be." She looked at him. "Stay with Kaede-sama, for now, I'll be right back." She set him down, and then walked over to Sango and Miroku, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Miroku, Sango-chan, back off. This is my battle."

"Hai, Kagome-chan." They backed away, but kept a wary eye on InuYasha.

InuYasha had reverted to his normal arrogant attitude, in the meantime. He looked at Kagome. "Keh. Do you think you can beat me alone, wench?"

"Inu-baka," Kagome looked at him, "you do remember whom I am reincarnated from? I am just as strong as Kikyou."

"Keh! Remember that you, being untrained, could never tap into all the power Kikyou could," InuYasha retorted.

"On the contrary, InuYasha, she could very well exceed my power," Kikyou's voice intoned.

Kagome turned. "Kikyou! You're here!" She ran to her mentor, and hugged her.

Kikyou embraced her protégé, and looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha, what did you do to Kagome? Why is she here, with Sesshoumaru, instead of you?" Whispering, she said, "Kagome, I already know what happened, but I want to see if he'll lie, and try to cover it up."

InuYasha snorted. "How would I know, Kikyou? Kagome left me, not the other way around."

"Ahh, yes, that is true; however, I know Kagome better than you, and I know she wouldn't have left you unless you did something to her."

InuYasha looked around, then back to Kikyou. "Why do you care, Kikyou? You never did before."

"Actually, InuYasha, I have always cared about Kagome. She is my reincarnation, not to mention my descendent. She is my flesh and blood. I couldn't not care about her. I have watched over, even protected, her, particularly from you.

"I did not want her to end up like me, not from the way you treated her… not to mention, me.

"You played us for fools, and for that, I cannot forgive you."

With that, InuYasha started toward them.

Kagome and Kikyou yelled, "Oswarii!"

InuYasha fell to the ground with a thump twice as hard and faster than normal. A minute later, he jumped up, yelling, "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Kikyou silenced her with a finger. "Do not explain this to InuYasha, Kagome-chan. If he cannot figure it out, then he does not deserve to know. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru, startled at being addressed by the miko, answered, "I believe so, yes, Kikyou."

Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru, who embraced her, and she, him. "Well done, Kagome-ai," Sesshoumaru whispered to her.

Kagome whispered, "You're not doing badly yourself, watashi ai."

At that, Sesshoumaru made a silent vow to himself. _I will never lose Kagome, __ever__. She will be my mate, and the mother of all my children._ Then, he kissed her, in plain view of everyone, and whispered, "Kagome, watashi ai, will you be my mate, for now and forever?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she burst into tears. Among all the crying, Sesshoumaru heard, "Yes, I will be your mate. I love you, Sesshoumaru-ai."

With that, Sesshoumaru kissed her again, and smiled.

Kagome ran over to Kikyou, and whispered, "I'm going to be Sesshoumaru's mate!"

Kikyou whispered, "Omedetou gozaimasu, Kagome-chan. All that I ask is for you to be happy together."

"We will be," Kagome whispered. "I promise."

InuYasha's bellow startled the two women. "Kagome, you can't be his mate!"

Kagome turned, and advanced upon him. "And who the hell says I can't!"

"This says you can't!" InuYasha moved a piece of Kagome's shirt, to expose a mark at the base of her neck.

Sesshoumaru trembled with rage. "You marked her? Without her knowledge or consent?" His eyes turned red as a cloud of hatred descended upon him. "InuYasha, you will die!"

"Keh. Bring it on, big brother."

With that, they clashed; Sesshoumaru used his Poison Whip, before drawing Toukijin and Tenseiga, and slashing InuYasha across the chest. InuYasha delivered a few blows with Tetsusaiga, before receiving a mortal blow to his stomach.

A few minutes later, InuYasha lay dead on the floor, and the mark on Kagome's neck vanished.

Sesshoumaru turned, his control regained. "Do any of you wish to have this dishonourable hanyou live?"

Everyone shook his or her head, except Kagome.

"Very well, then I shall have him buried, in a grave that befits a son of the Inu no Taisho."

Kagome turned to Usagi. "Usa-chan, can you go and fetch Jaken?"

Usagi nodded, and went to get Jaken immediately.

**Finalbreaklineforthischapter**

Baka - fool

_Hanyou - half-demon_

_Kami - god_

_Megami - goddess_

_Oswarii - sit_

_Minna - everyone_

_Kitsune - fox demon_

_Miko - priestess_

_Watashi - my _

_Ai - love_

_Omedetou gozaimasu - congratulations_

For those of you who may have noticed, chapters 6 & 7 have been combined, since we've received reviews about chapters being too short.

- Adraena Crystalia aka Rae

- Seira Lyn Crystalia aka Lyn

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi.  
An angel's tears will turn even tears into rainbows._


	7. My Mate

Okay, just to warn you: LEMON

Okay, just to warn you: LEMON! If you don't like to read lemons, then don't read it. I'll mark the place where the lemon starts, so you get due warning!

_Chapter 7: My Mate_

**Firstbreaklineofthechapter, feelfreetoignore…**

Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, Usagi, and Lyn rose from the hot spring.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, nervous?" Sango asked.

"Actually, Sango-chan, I'm extremely nervous," Kagome answered.

"Why? You love him, don't you?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes, I do, but—" Kagome was cut off by Usagi.

Usagi began, "If you love him, then—"

"—all you have to do is show it," Lyn finished.

By this time, they had their robes on, and were walking down the halls, exploring.

"They are right, you know," a male voice intoned behind her.

Kagome turned. "Sesshoumaru! Don't scare me like that!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'm sorry, watashi ai." He folded her into his arms. "Demo, they are still right, you know," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome blushed. "I know, Sesshoumaru-ai."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and then kissed her. "I'll see you at dinner later, ladies."

"Hai! Ja ne!" The trio chorused.

**BreaklinebreaklineIusedabreakline!**

Kagome put down her chopsticks. "Minna-san, Sesshoumaru, I must excuse myself. I'll see you later, Sesshoumaru-ai."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kagome walked out.

Kikyou looked after her. "Hmm. I wonder what is bothering Kagome-chan."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou. "What do you mean, Kikyou-san?"

"Kagome's aura kept shaking, almost… almost as if she were in pain," Kikyou finished.

"Why? Surely there is nothing here that would hurt her?" Miroku replied.

Sesshoumaru rose. "Excuse me, minna-san, I must go." He left.

**Breaklinelet'sseewhatKagome'sdoingshallwe?**

Kagome walked down the halls. I still can hardly believe that Inu—that InuYasha is… is gone! She began crying, and Sesshoumaru arrived in time to see her collapse, her shoulders shaking. He could smell the salt from her tears.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru rushed to her, cradled her in his arms. "What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru-ai!" Kagome buried her head in his shoulder, and sobbed. "I—I just can't believe InuYasha is… is… gone!" She began crying again.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman crying in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom.

When Sesshoumaru entered his bedroom, he sat down in his favourite chair, and then looked at Kagome. "You still miss him, don't you, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded. "Even though he hurt me, he was still my best friend. At the time, he was the person I cared about most."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart go out to the young woman who had captured his heart so well, whose heart hurt so much. "Kagome-ai," and he tilted her head and kissed her with all the love he could muster. "I love you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshoumaru-chan," and she kissed him.

**OOH, IT'S A LEMON! CAN YOU SQUEEZE IT? NO YOU CAN'T, IT'S MY LEMON!**

Sesshoumaru felt his ardor begin to rise, and whispered to her, "Are you ready for this? Because if you'd rather wait, we can…"

Kagome looked at him, and replied, "I told you I would be your mate, didn't I? Well, I'm not going to postpone something we bother want."

Sesshoumaru smiled, then stood and carried her to his bed. A moment later, each was as naked as the day they were born.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, then stood up, and pulled him to her.

Sesshoumaru groaned, and lifting her, buried his head in her hair, close to the base of her neck. Setting her down on the bed, he whispered into her ear, "This may hurt a little, my love. After that, nothing but love and pleasure will you feel." Waiting until Kagome nodded, he settled between her legs, and buried his head in her hair at the base of her neck.

Kagome bit her lip, and Sesshoumaru thrust into her, biting her neck at the same time.

A minute later, the wound closed up, leaving a small mark on her neck. It was then that Sesshoumaru began pumping into her. He kept thrusting, harder and faster, until he heard and felt Kagome shudder in orgasm, and he orgasmed on the spot, pumping his seed into her womb.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome curled into a single ball on their bed, and went to sleep.

**END THE LEMONY GOODNESS!**

Not too graphic for you, was it? If so, then we're sorry. Anyway, let's look forward to the next chapter! Only two chapters left! Ja ne!

- Seira Lyn Crystalia aka Lyn

- Adraena Crystalia aka Rae

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi.  
An angel's smile will turn even tears into rainbows._

_Ne - hey_

_Demo - but_

_Hai - yes_

_Ja ne - See ya!_


	8. Friends Again

Chapter 8: Friends Again

_Chapter 8: Friends Again_

**Idobelieveinbreaklines, Ido!Ido!**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome hadn't left their bedchamber since their mating, two nights ago.

Kagome stirred, mumbling in her sleep, "InuYasha? No, it can't be…"

The air shimmered next to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's bed, then turned into InuYasha's ghost. He smiled, seeing where she was, and who she was with, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

InuYasha stood back up just as Kagome opened her eyes. "Kagome."

"I-InuYasha!"

InuYasha then looked as if he were trying to tell Kagome something important… very important.

Kagome knew that look extremely well, and said quietly, "What is it, InuYasha? What are you doing here?"

InuYasha looked at her, and replied, "I came here because I had to see you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome was startled. "Why? To plead for your life back?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, to plead for your forgiveness."

Kagome was about to open her mouth, to say no, when InuYasha knelt on the floor. "Please, listen, for just a moment, Kagome-chan…"

"Why should I! You made me miserable; the last two years that I spent with you were hell! And you want me to listen to you?" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru roused. "Kagome, why are you yelling like that—" and then his eyes opened. "InuYasha, you are dead; what are you doing here?"

InuYasha ignored Sesshoumaru; he was completely focused on Kagome. "Kagome, I know you hate me; I don't blame you; I blame myself!

"I screwed up what we had, and I regret it.

"Kagome," and InuYasha sat, "I hate myself, for what I did to you; you, of all people, didn't deserve to be hurt like that, especially by me.

"But, Kagome, I had to do it."

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru was on his feet now.

Kagome stood, and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and he settled down. She then looked at InuYasha. "Why? Why would you have to hurt me?"

"Because, Kagome," InuYasha faltered, then replied, "You were never meant to be with me. You were meant to be with… well, Sesshoumaru."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door, and InuYasha disappeared. Kagome called, "Just a minute!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru threw on some clothes, and Sesshoumaru called, "Come in."

Kaede walked in. "I'll come straight to the point, ye two. Have either of ye seen anything… unusual, tonight?"

Kagome spoke. "As a matter of fact, Kaede-sempai, we have just seen—"

"—InuYasha's ghost," Sesshoumaru finished.

Kaede nodded. "I thought ye two might have, since ye two are the closest to InuYasha."

Kagome looked at her former mentor. "Gomen ne, Kaede-sempai, but can I speak with Sesshoumaru alone? I need to ask him something."

Kaede nodded, then walked out.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, and was about to ask her question, when Sesshoumaru said, "I already know, Kagome-chan. You want InuYasha brought back to life, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "I know everyone else hates him. Hell, I did, too. But, I still miss him!

"He was my best friend for such a long time, and now that I look at it, he and I were only meant to be friends. InuYasha knew it, and so did Kikyou.

"And now, I do too. But… that still doesn't stop it from hurting," and with that, Kagome broke down, sobbing like her heart would break into hundreds of pieces, like the Shikon no Tama had those six years ago.

Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and sat down, trying to soothe his mate. "Kagome-ai, if you want InuYasha brought back to life, I will do it."

Kagome nodded. "I want him in my life, Sesshoumaru-ai. I want him in our life."

Then Sesshoumaru added, "And I want him in our child's life."

It took a few moments for that to sink into Kagome, and then she looked at him. "Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?"

"Anyone with youkai blood can tell if either they or their mate is with child," Sesshoumaru replied. "Inu Youkai especially."

Kagome stared at him. "You mean I'm… pregnant?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It takes a week to know for sure, but I'm pretty sure you are, Kagome-ai."

Kagome smiled. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-ai. Can you summon Jaken now? The sooner InuYasha is brought to us, the easier it will be for Tenseiga to revive him."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then pulled a rope. "Jaken should be here soon.

"Now, listen, Kagome, please. As the Lady of the Western Lands, the only other person you look to is this Sesshoumaru. Jaken will more than likely be displeased, because you have now taken his place as my confidante, my companion. He will get over that, though, because it is you. Had it been anyone else, well… we won't go into that.

"The more serious problem, though, are the other Taiyoukai, and possibly their mates. They are going to look down on you for being human, even if you are a powerful miko.

"However, if they ever harass you because of it, I will make it clear that they will answer to me, so don't worry."

"Sesshoumaru-ai," and Kagome hugged him. "You're too good to me."

Someone knocked on the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it is Jaken. What do you need me for, my lord?"

"Come in, Jaken," Sesshoumaru replied. "You need to meet the new lady of this palace, and your new mistress."

Jaken nearly broke down the door in his excitement. "You have finally taken a mate!" Jaken's smile disappeared when he realised who it was. "My lord, why did you take a human to mate?"

"Jaken, as you should already know, this is no mere human. She is Higurashi Kagome, the Guardian Miko of the Shikon no Tama. And now, she is my Lady of the Western Lands. I would advise that you not anger her, for her own power nearly exceeds mine. You must treat her with the same respect that you would show this Sesshoumaru. Is this Sesshoumaru clear?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Lady Kagome-sama, please forgive this lowly Jaken for insulting you."

Kagome looked at him, and smiled. "Jaken, you are forgiven. This Kagome is not completely heartless, you know." She smiled again. "Stand up, Jaken, I need you to do something for me." When Sesshoumaru nodded, Kagome went on. "I want you to unbury InuYasha, and bring him to us in the throne room."

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" With that, Jaken scampered off.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "I want Usagi, Lyn, Rin, and Kikyou here for InuYasha's revival."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "All right, Kagome-ai."

The pair smiled at each other, linked arms, and walked out.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome arranged themselves on their dual-seating dais.

Jaken came running in a few minutes later, with InuYasha's body lying on a cart being pulled by four servants.

Sesshoumaru looked at the quartet. "Thank you. You may go, and take the rest of today and tomorrow off. If your superior bothers you about that, tell him to come see this Sesshoumaru."

The quartet bowed. "Hai, Taiyoukai-sama! Arigatou!" They left the throne room.

"Jaken," and Sesshoumaru turned to the imp, "go and fetch these four people; Rin, Usagi, Lyn, and Kikyou."

Jaken bowed. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will return shortly." He left the room.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Those are all the people you want here, right, Kagome-ai?"

"Hai, arigatou, Sesshoumaru-ai," Kagome replied.

On those words, Usagi, Lyn, Rin, and Kikyou entered. "You sent for us, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Lyn questioned.

"Hai, I did. Kagome has something she would like to say."

Kagome stood. "I have asked Sesshoumaru… to bring InuYasha back to life. He has agreed to do so. I wanted the four of you here, to witness InuYasha's revival.

"Now, listen closely. InuYasha has asked forgiveness of what he did to me, and I have forgiven him. He is not, I repeat, NOT to be reminded of what he did. Do I make myself clear?"

The quartet nodded. Rin walked over to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are you Rin's new mommy?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I suppose I am, Rin-chan."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes, Rin, Kagome is your new okaasan."

"YAY!" Rin jumped into Kagome's arms.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, and said, "Shh, Rin. It is time."

At that, the room went eerily silent. Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga, and slashed InuYasha across the chest with it.

A few minutes later, InuYasha awoke with a groan. "What the… where the hell am I?" He sat up. "Kagome? You haven't died too, have you?"

"No, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru brought you back to life, at my request," Kagome replied.

"Why? After everything I did to you, I'm amazed that you didn't put the first shovel of dirt on me."

"I forgave you, InuYasha. After all, you and I are still friends, right?" Kagome asked. "Aren't we?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, asking silent permission, and when Sesshoumaru nodded, swept Kagome up into a hug. "Of course we are, Kagome. Friends forever."

Kagome smiled, and then shook her head. "Da me, InuYasha. Not friends." Everyone gasped, before Kagome continued with, "Best friends, InuYasha-kun."

InuYasha and the gang smiled, and Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up, whispering to her, "Watashi ai, I can't wait for the rest of our lives."

Everyone smiled as the newly mated pair kissed, then Sesshoumaru smiled. "Kagome-ai, should we tell them yet?"

"I think so, Sesshoumaru-ai," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru put Kagome down, and the pair faced all their friends.

Sesshoumaru began, "There is something we need to tell you…"

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome continued.

At that, Kikyou, Kaede, Sango, Shippou, Lyn, and Usagi all rushed to her, giving her several hugs.

Yes, Iamabreaklinefeelfreetoignoreme…

InuYasha stepped toward Sesshoumaru, Miroku a few steps behind him. "Omedetou gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha held out his hand.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Domo arigatou, InuYasha," and his hand grasped his brother's.

SessKagSessKagSessKag

Kagome looked over at her mate and her best friend just in time to see their handclasp, and smiled. _I knew it. Those two __can__ put aside their differences, and finally be brothers and friends to each other._

**Iamabreaklineandyoucan'tcatchme!**

It's almost here! It's almost here! The last chapter is nearly here! We're uploading the final chapter today (hey, even we have to spend some time with our family, and we know you guys would rather have the last chapter now instead of having to wait two days!)

- Seira Lyn Crystalia aka Lyn

- Adraena Crystalia aka Rae

_Namida sae mo niji ni kaeru tenshi no hohoemi.  
An angel's smile will turn even tears into rainbows._

_Gomen ne - Excuse me_

_Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls_

_Inu Youkai - Dog demon_

_Miko - Priestess_

_Arigatou - Thank you_

_Okaasan - mother_

_Omedetou gozaimasu – Congratulations_

We put a line from a movie that we just watched again recently into this chapter. If you can guess which movie it's from, then you will have our complete and utter respect.


	9. New Beginnings

Chapter 9: New Beginnings

_Chapter 9: New Beginnings_

**Iamabreaklineohbytheway**_**NINEMONTHSHAVEPASSED**_**inthisfic…**

Lyn walked away from the shrine. _Oh, it's good to be home again… I wonder how the Senshi are doing?_

"Oi! Lyn! What's up?" A familiar voice yelled.

_Oh, god, not him… not __**again**__…_ the all-too-familiar thoughts flashed across her mind. She turned. "Ne, Tohru, what's up?"

"Just wondering where you've been for nearly nine months. You know, you kinda had me worried about you."

"And why would you worry your little head about me?"

"Because, you're my girlfriend—"

"I have not been your girlfriend for over a year, Kou Tohru."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

"Tohru, what are you doing… Tohru, stop… TOHRU! STOP!"

Tohru dragged Lyn away.

**Iamalsoabreaklineand**_**ANOTHERWEEKHASPASSED**_**inthisficcie…**

Kagome, swollen with pregnancy, turned to Usagi, Lyn, and Sango. "Lyn-chan, go to Sesshoumaru, and tell him it is time. Tell him to meet me at the gate. Sango-chan, Usa-chan, escort me to the gate, please?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan!" the trio chorused. Lyn ran off, and Kagome, Sango, and Usagi set off for the main gate.

**LetusenterSesshoumaru'sstudy…**

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk when a knock at his door disturbed him. "Come."

Lyn walked in. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome-chan requests your presence at the gate. It is time."

"It is?" Sesshoumaru was on his feet immediately. "Let's go, Lyn-san."

They exited the room.

When Sesshoumaru and Lyn ran up to the gate, Kagome turned to them. "Come, minna, it is time to go."

"Hai, Kagome-chan," everyone replied.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango-chan, I need you to go to InuYasha and the others. Tell InuYasha that I have gone home to my era, and that he needs to bring you, Miroku, Shippou, and Kikyou to my era with him. Stay at the shrine, no matter what. Okay?"

"Hai, Kagome-chan," and Sango hugged her. She then called for Kirara, and the two flew off.

**LetustakeyoutothewellinKagome'stime…**

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Usagi, and Lyn climbed out of the well. After they entered the house, Kagome's mom, Hiromi, ran up. "Kagome! Let's get you and the others to the hospital. Sesshoumaru, there is a change of clothes waiting for you in Kagome's room."

"Arigatou, Higurashi-san." Sesshoumaru went and got changed, and then the quintet left.

**Wow, lookatusjustchangetimessoquickly!**

Sango landed just outside Kaede's home, and went inside.

Kikyou and InuYasha jumped up.

"Is it time?" they asked.

Sango nodded. "InuYasha, Kagome wants you to bring the gang along when you go through the well. She also said that we are not to leave the shrine, with the exception of Kikyou."

The quintet left, leaving Kaede a note.

**We'rechangingerasagain…run,Kikyou,run!**

Kikyou rushed to the hospital where Kagome was giving birth.

When she got there, Kikyou immediately went to Kagome, who was in the delivery room. "Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked up. "Kikyou-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Sango said you needed me." With that, Kikyou settled into a chair, and held Kagome's hand.

Sesshoumaru was holding the other. "Kagome-ai, you did want Kikyou here earlier."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then screamed in pain as a contraction ripped through her body.

A few moments later, a doctor rushed in. She checked Kagome's dilation, and said, "Now, it is time. Kagome, hon, I need you to start pushing, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

**Iamabreaklineand**_**2HOURSHAVEPASSED**_**…**

Usagi walked out. "It is over."

Hiromi looked at her. "Is Kagome all right?"

"She's fine. Will you go get InuYasha and the others?"

**Iamabreaklinetoo!**

20 minutes later, the gang rushed into the waiting room. Usagi just motioned for them to follow her.

The gang followed her to just outside Kagome's room.

"Is Kagome all right? What about the pup?"

"Kagome is fine, and so are the children," Usagi replied.

"Children?" Sango asked. "How many did she have?"

"She had twin girls."

Sango smiled. "She must be thrilled."

A voice answered, "Hai, she is."

Everyone turned. "Kikyou!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kikyou turned. "Come. Kagome is waiting."

**Iamabreakline… Yay! Kagomehadtwingirls!**

Kagome smiled when she saw all her friends. "Minna-chan, come see my children." In her arms, she held her twin girls, Nami and Megami.

InuYasha smiled down at his nieces. "They're beautiful, Kagome-chan. Just like you. Except for the hair. You managed to get a part of yourself into them, brother."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes, I suppose I did."

Smiling at each other **(I know, they made up fairly quickly, some definite OOC-ness!)**, the two brothers picked up one girl each, Sesshoumaru picking up Nami, and InuYasha picking up Megami.

The twins gurgled at the two men, and everyone laughed.

Sesshoumaru bent down, and kissed Kagome. "Watakushi ren'ai, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled, and kissed Sesshoumaru. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru-ai."

_**The End! Aww, I'm gonna cry! –Lyn No, you aren't you silly we still have the Author's Note to finish! -Rae**_

_Minna - everyone_

_Hai - Yes_

_Watakushi ren'ai - I love you_

Author's Ending Note: We LOVED writing this fic. We're already writing a sequel, so send us any ideas you have, any pairings (from this fic series except Sess/Kag… duh!) that you think might work, if you'd like to.  
And also, we haven't come up with a title yet for the sequel. We're going to send what we have of the story so far to our biggest and best reviewers, and they can use their creative juices to come up with a title!

If we get enough ideas (trust us, it won't take many), we'll hold a voting contest, and we'll see which couples are put together, okay? We will post another chapter here, with the official rules, in the next day or two, as soon as we get them all together.

Lots of love! Domo arigatou!

- Seira Lyn Crystalia aka Lyn

- Adraena Crystalia aka Rae

_Anata no te de kachi toru ai koso kibou.  
The love you win with your own hand is hope._

_**Now can I cry? –Lyn**_

_**Yes, Lyn, now you can cry. –Rae**_

_**Lyn bawls her eyes out as she collapses on her bed.**_

_**BYE EVERYONE! HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL! -Rae**_


End file.
